infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sasha
Sasha is the former lover of Kessler and the leader of the Reapers faction in Empire City. She is one of the few people who had powers before the blast. Like Kessler, she was working for the First Sons, and was specialising in researching mind-control techniques. For a time John White was assigned to work with Sasha when he was undercover within the organization. Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District. She is voiced by Jessica Straus. Biography First Sons As mentioned during one of John White's Dead Drop messages, John first encounters Sasha while she works for Kessler and the First Sons. When John was tasked with guarding her, he indicated that she was working on researching mind control techniques using a spray or gel-like substance (most likely a prototype of the Black Tar). John remarks that she appears to be a "honey pot" (someone who seduces enemy agents), saying that he must be careful around her. John later observes that Kessler and Sasha form a romantic relationship, and it appears largely legitimate. At times however Sasha expresses her frustration, often commenting that Kessler "isn't doing as he is told" or why he's so "different", which John perceives as something out-of-the-ordinary (though it is an obvious reference to Sasha's attempts to mind-control Kessler just as she tries with Cole early on in the game). After some time, Sasha was expelled from the First Sons after having a public falling out with Kessler, according to John. After Sasha physically attacked Kessler, John was tasked with escorting Sasha out of the premises. Before leaving, Sasha turned back, looked at John with a haunting look, and said that they're all going to die by her hands. After that, she left. Leading the Reapers After the blast, Sasha seized control of the Neon District by forming the Reapers. As noted by Cole, the gang appears to have first formed from a bunch of junkies dealing drugs, though it is later revealed they are primarily comprised of just ordinary people who have been abducted and forcibly exposed to the black tar. The black tar is a plague-like affliction that allows Sasha to control people’s minds. Sasha is the actual source of the tar, as she is able to produce it organically, extracting it from her own body using attached tubes. She is able to spread the tar much like a plague, by contaminating the town’s rooftop water supplies. The only person who seems able to resist the black tar’s effects is Cole - who instead of being subject to its mind-controlling effects, becomes dazed and phases out, suffering intermittent hallucinations, and is unable to walk properly. Sasha is also able to communicate with Cole during these bouts. The black tar also negatively affects Cole’s ability to absorb electricity as it reduces the amount of energy he can store. Confrontation with Cole Moya eventually discovers that Sasha is operating out of the Jefferson Tunnel (connecting the Neon and the Warren), and orders Cole to confront her, so they can contain the black tar plague and try to get a lead on tracking down John. During the confrontation, Sasha exhibits various abilities, such as being able to move seamlessly through her black tar and send pulses of blood red energy from her hand. Eventually Cole gains the upper hand; ripping off her tar pumps, which severely weakens her. Before Cole can interrogate her, the First Sons intervene and extract Sasha, which causes the collapse of the tunnel and forces Cole to head into the Warren. Later involvement Much later in the game, after Cole has sided with John, John reveals that Kessler has been extracting the tar substance from Sasha, and using it to produce a toxic mind-controlling gas to scatter over Empire City via air balloons. At one point Sasha is heard groaning in one of Kessler's calls to Cole. After being beaten by Cole, she plays no further significant role in the plot. However if Cole chooses the evil Karmic path, she becomes a sort of "shoulder devil" character (the opposite of Warden Harms who represents the good Karmic path), goading Cole into committing random acts of violence against other factions and the remnants of the police. Role in the DC inFAMOUS Comic series Later after Kessler's death, Sasha is able to escape from the First Sons but is quickly recaptured by DARPA and Moya Jones. Moya, like Kessler before, weaponizes the black tar she produces and uses it as an airborne poison to assist in Cole's capture. It disorients Cole, inducing an hallucination of an angry Trish Dailey. Moya is successful in capturing Cole, holding him on an aircraft carrier, but only retains him briefly due to Sasha's intervention. Shortly after Moya captures Cole, Sasha breaks out of confinement, and makes her way to free Cole, declaring her love for him and also kissing him as well. She then provides cover for Cole, who escapes Moya's aircraft carrier. While Cole escapes, Sasha engages in a one-on-one with Moya after searching for her briefly. However Sasha is unable to overcome Moya when back-up soldiers arrive - she eventually escapes into Steel Harbour after breaking through the aircraft carrier's hull. Thereafter she plays no further role in the comic book series, and her ultimate fate remains unresolved. Though even if she had survived she would have died automaticalty when Cole activated the RFI to eadicate all conduits to end the plague and the beast. Appearance and personality Sasha has no hair, rendered bald, with gray skin and sharp claw-like hands. She wears only a long sleeve jacket with a red hood up, and also bears some sort of device on her shoulders and upper body that is constantly pumping black tar. The lower half of her body appears to be naked, aside from being covered in a red coloured version of the Tar. Also, her tongue is able to split into several tendrils. Sasha's personality presents itself as being mentally unbalanced, and she could possibly be deranged. Her dialogue with Cole reveals she appears to suffer from obsessive love and dissociation. While she speaks to Cole directly (in the first person tense) as if they were at one point in love, and a couple, at the same time she will occasionally refer to Kessler, by using the third person tense, sometimes in the same sentence, and sometimes by name. She also knows about Trish's significance to both Cole and Kessler and expresses her extreme jealousy of her by threatening to kill her. When Cole confronts her in the Jefferson Tunnel, Sasha seems to have become almost totally unhinged - she preludes the fight with seemingly non-sensical and random statements about being late for dinner, traffic on the road, Cole's tuxedo, soup made from the neighbour's bones and Cole and her sleeping together in Maine (though that last remark could possibly be in reference to an actual event, that involved Kessler). While never explicitly stated, its heavily implied she knows about the fact that Kessler and Cole are the same person from different timelines, which would make her confused and desperate, but not technically insane. She also constantly refers to the Reapers as her "beloveds" as well as referring to spreading her mind controlling Black Tar on the city's populace as "showering them with my love". Though she appears to be mentally unstable she does possess enough sanity and intelligence to pose a significant threat to both Cole and Moya - she's percipient enough to devise the different methods to introduce the tar into the Neon's water system. Evil side-missions During Evil Missions later in the game, such as in the Warren and the Historic District, Sasha gives Cole the Evil missions starting with freeing a number of Reaper conduits imprisoned in the Eagle Point Penitentiary, She can assign Reaper conduits to your aid in the later missions, such as sending you to assault the other groups trying to take a hold of the city as well as the remaining police force. Another mission type is turning a valve which will spray her mind controlling tars on the pedestrians in locked cages, turning them under Sasha's control. As you continue to complete these missions, Cole becomes more endeared to Sasha and after completing the mission to publicly execute The First Sons, she remarks "you are a man truly worthy of my love." Powers and abilities After the Blast, Sasha became a conduit, and was able to produce and manipulate a very dangerous substance known only as the Black Tar. It is unknown how much tar and how she produces it. Most individuals get sick or fall under Sasha's control once subjected to the substance, though very few are able to resist the toxicity. Sasha is also able to perform specific acts and powers. *'Mind Control': The tars main use is to act as a mind control agent. This is how she controls her reapers. Non-conduit humans can fall under Sasha's control while Conduits like Cole are more resistant to it but not immune. **'Telepathy': Sasha can telepathically contact people exposed to the black tar. **'Hallucinations': Sasha can cause people who've been exposed with the black tar to suffer hallucinations. *'Teleportation': Sasha can teleport through her tar. *'Energy Pulse Creation': She can create pulses of energy that head into the direction where she is aiming. She can also make them ball-shaped and throw them towards the enemies. She can only do this when she's in her tar. Gallery inFamous Sasha.jpg|Sasha, sitting on her throne. Infamousdinnerwithsasha_13.jpg|Cole and Sasha fighting. Sasha_head.jpg|Close up of Sasha. Cole-Making-Sasha-Talk.png|Sasha, before being interrogated by Cole. ModNation.jpg|Sasha's costume in Mod Nation Racers. SashaThroneThing.jpg|Concept art of Sasha, sitting on her throne pump. Sasha pic.png Concept art Sasha3.jpg Sasha4.jpg Sasha5.jpg Sasha6.jpg SashaConcept1.jpg SashaDesign.jpg SashaDesign2.jpg Trivia *Cole mentions that he met (or saw) Sasha before the Blast, but it is never detailed when or how. **However, his narrations could be from after the events of inFamous, meaning he learned about her after the fight. *Sasha's voice apparently changed during the last phase of the game development, seen in one of the first trailers. During the psychic conversation with Cole, her voice is very similar, but has a "gargling" undertone, as if her throat is filled with Black Tar. This was most likely changed to make Sasha feel more crazy rather than sick.Poisoned Water trailer *During the mission, Dinner with Sasha, Sasha mentally shouts at Cole and appears to confuse him with Kessler. In hindsight, it seems that she could see (or due to her powers, sense) the similarities between the two of them, besides their electrokinesis, and may have been able to make the connection that Cole and Kessler are the same person. * She is the only female faction leader. **Additionally, she is the only faction leader that does not appear outside of her main battle. However, she still talks to Cole through telepathy, ironically making her the leader that has contacted Cole the most. * Her tar is one of the few "diseases" that Cole isn't immune to, but he still isn't affected as much as non-conduits, as shown in several missons, the tar hurts Cole but does not "control" or appear to be lethal to him. It also prevents him from absorbing small amounts of electricity for a limited time. * Sasha's outfit is one of three inFamous costumes that can be purchased from PlayStation Home. * Her battle-style is very similar to that of a Reaper Conduit. She usually teleports and sends a wave at Cole, just as the Reaper Conduit does. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:Reapers Category:Conduits